fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Andreas
|-|Base= |-|Monstrous Form= Summary Damian Andreas is an antagonist in The Black Pillars. He initially appears masquerading as the 22 year old son of a rich CEO and lives an extremely hedonistic lifestyle, playing the part of the "spoiled rich kid". In truth, Damian is an Anomaly who has lived for several centuries at the very least. His Talent allows him to consume others into himself, devouring their minds, bodies and souls and amassing their experiences and knowledge. He lives his life in the moment, rarely caring to look into the future, and does as he pleases. He is also a serial killer and has amassed a massive body count over his lifetime from the people he has consumed. He appears several times throughout the Black Pillars in different forms, always causing immense chaos where ever he appears. Personality In his daily life, Damian plays the part of the "spoiled rich kid". He enjoys buying expensive cars and racing in them, takes women on dates to expensive restaurants that normally end in sex then before never seeing them again, going on shopping trips and buying whatever catches his eye. He is entirely aware of the shallowness of this lifestyle, but that simply feeds into his enjoyment of it, as he sees the whole thing as one big joke. In truth, Damian is a calculating sociopath. He is adept reading others, often able to psychologically profile people before they even open their mouths. He is also skilled at manipulation and verbal psychological warfare, poking and prodding his opponents until he breaks them down. In truth, Damian has long since forgotten who he once was. He does not remember where he was born, or who his parents were. He does not remember his original nationality, or even if he was originally male. Or more accurately, he does remember, but he can no longer distinguish between his own memories and the memories of the hundreds of thousands of people he has devoured. All that truly remains of his original self is the iron will of the Authority of Greed at the core of his being, his will to consume and obtain all that exists, unbreaking even as the hundreds of thousands of lesser wills swirl within his mind. However, he does not care that he has lost everything of who he was except for this - for his will to take is the core of his being, and all that matters is that he can continue to obtain more and more, all for himself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil (albeit a more toned down version than normal) Name: Real name unknown, first known by the alias Damian Andreas, Dardana "Dana" Sympan Origin: The Black Pillars (Verse) Gender: Unknown originally, can change freely due to having absorbed both males and females. Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Anomaly Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: America Weight: Unknown Height: 175cm Likes: Playing the life of the spoiled rich kid, "experiencing" people Dislikes: People who get in the way of his fun Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Racing, shopping Values: Acquired tastes. Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Unknown Theme: Voracity Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-A, possibly 7-A | 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (in addition to the naturally enhanced senses of an Anomaly, his absorption further increases his senses by reinforcing his senses with those of others), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as his will is not broken and can nullify and reject non-physical harm such as regeneration negation, power nullification, curse manipulation, transmutation, etc), Reactive Evolution (becomes harder to affect by and heals faster from anything that he has healed from previously), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4), possibly Extrasensory Perception (unknown, but most Anomalies who reach the stage of the Authority can also use Extrasensory Perception), Mind Manipulation (subjugates and merges with the minds of those he absorbs), Regeneration / Immortality / Resurrection Negation (Anomalies are able to interfere with the Authority of Humanity due to their own Authority, slowing down its restoration of Phantasms and making it unable to completely restore them when it does), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Authority overturns the natural laws and concepts that the Authority of Humanity enforces on reality in a certain area to enable their powers, can absorb concepts into himself), Absorption (can absorb matter, energy, souls, memories, and even concepts into himself. Like all Anomalies he is also capable of absorbing Aether from the world around him to increase his powers, though this is not usually combat applicable), Duplication (can create loyal clones of beings he has absorbed), Power Mimicry (can use some of the powers of those he has absorbed, generally by manifesting a clone of the person from his flesh and attacking with them - like Kabuto does here ), Statistics Amplification (grows stronger, faster and more durable from absorbing others, including their life force, souls, matter, etc), Soul Manipulation (his absorption affects the soul, absorbing it into himself and devouring it), Memory Manipulation (gains the memories and experiences of those he absorbs), Shapeshifting (can alter his appearance by mixing and matching the characteristics of people he has absorbed), Body Control (can manifest the limbs and organs of those he has absorbed, allowing him to extend existing limbs as well as grow extra arms, eyes, mouths, etc. His favourite method of attacking is manifesting hundreds of arms from each other (looks like this) to grab opponents, tear them apart, slam them against objects, or just absorb them, etc), can attack Non-Corporeal and Abstract beings (is capable of harming Neverworld beings with his bare hands), has an extremely strong "existential weight", Durability Negation (his high Authority gives him an extremely high "precedence" in reality, allowing him to resist or outright ignore aspects of reality with lower precedence, including enemy durability), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (withstood Lucas's attack which cut through reality), Body Reading based Prediction (predicting what he is going to do through things such as reading muscle movements are impossible, as the information is "distorted" by the hundreds of thousands of "bodies" present within his own), Willpwer Manipulation (maintains the direction of his will despite the rest of his mind having merged with tens of thousands of people), Telepathy (his thoughts are also distorted by the hundreds of thousands of minds he has absorbed), likely Physics Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (scaling to Isabelle, an Anomaly of similar Authority, his precedence allows him to ignore the laws of physics due to them having a lower precedence), Innate Anomaly Resistances | All prior in addition to Large Size (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Mid, even after being blown into individual bodies, the pieces of flesh still rejoined) and Energy Projection (can expel energy he has absorbed from any mouth on his body, or as a shockwave), Immortality (in addition to previous types he also gains Type 6 - should the brain of his original body be destroyed, he will immediately manifest in another absorbed body) Attack Potency: At least Room level (superior to Lucas in book 1, has absorbed hundreds of thousands of people and added their strength to his own - this should result in at least this level of strength), possibly Mountain level (may have the strength of his monstrous form, which is stated to only increase his size rather than actually bolstering his strength, as it is simply the manifestation of everyone he has absorbed) | Mountain level (was causing Magnitude 8 earthquakes that could be felt across the city and surrounding area simply with the force of his footsteps, which would require this much force) Speed: 'At least '''Subsonic '(moved faster than Lucas could keep up with) | '''Hypersonic (somewhat slower than before, but still capable of fighting with Lucas who has since managed to keep up with his base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Building Class 'via sheer size 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Room Class, possibly Mountain Class | Mountain Class Durability: '''At least '''Room level (superior to Lucas, has absorbed hundreds of thousands of people and added their durability to his own - this should result in at least this level of durability), possibly Mountain level, regeneration and immortality makes him difficult to kill | Mountain level (withstands the force of his own footsteps), regeneration, absorption, large size and immortality makes him difficult to kill Stamina: 'Extremely high 'Range: Normal melee range, tens of metres with the Authority of Greed (a little less than a hundred metres) | Kilometres (his release of absorbed energy reduced a city to rubble) Standard Equipment: A comb and a pair of black leather gloves | None Intelligence: Highly intelligent. Capable of cold reading and psychologically profiling others extremely quickly. Very manipulative and able to mentally break down opponents with his words. Additionally, he can use all the knowledge and experience of everyone he has absorbed. However, he rarely plans ahead due to his "live in the moment" mindset. Weaknesses: Rarely plans ahead. Concepts that he gains via absorption are still Alaya's concepts, and are thus subject to its laws, and are not as resistant to concept manipulation as his personal concepts are, and are thus far weaker against other Anomaly's concept manipulation, allowing them to be overrided. There appears to be a limit to just how much he can absorb at once, allowing him to be briefly overwhelmed and injured by extreme full-body-targeted firepower. 'Notable Abilities and Techniques:' Authority: The special power of an Anomaly. Higher Authority grants the Anomaly a higher precedence in reality, allowing them to resist or outright ignore anything with a lower precedence, including things such as the laws of physics and gravity, and the durability of enemies. Authority allows the user to act on all levels of reality, allowing them to damage the abstract Phantasms, and even the basic Authority of an Anomaly can interfere with the Authority of Humanity, allowing them to interfere with the restoration of Phantasms, slowing down their reincarnation and causing them to come back incomplete, eventually killing them permanently . Additionally, all Anomalies have a special Authority that is unique to them, gained from their desires, beliefs and emotions, allowing them to warp reality and its laws, information and concepts around them to achieve a specific effect. * The Authority of Greed '- Damian's unique Authority as an Anomaly allows him to absorb anything within range. Like all Authorities, this ability does not work by conventional logical principles, and there is no precise biological or magical "mechanic" through which he absorbs things - his ability simply overwrites the laws and concepts of reality over his body to make it so he can absorb things. As a result, he is capable of absorbing everything from physical matter and energy, to souls and memories, to things completely abstract like concepts themselves. He can absorb people on contact, or at a range. Absorbing people at range causes them to distort and spiral in on themselves (like Tobi's Kamui) and are absorbed into his body. Additionally, on contact his body, the unfortunate victim experiences a strong physical and mental sensation of being pulled towards him. While it is possible to physically resist and even overpower the ''physical ''pull of the absorption that draws matter into his body, simply touching him will begin quickly draining the stamina, life force, soul, memories and even the concepts of the victim. If contact is not broken, the absorption will drain the victim's essence until they are no longer capable of physically resisting the pull. The stamina drain was such that it exhausted Lucas (who is unfazed from running marathons) after he punched Damian, and the life-drain is enough that it instantly almost completely depleted Fiona's life force, which due to her being an immortal Fae, is immensely large. This ability is even effective on attacks, allowing him to simply absorb attacks that impact him without being harmed (though there is shown to be a limit on how much damage he can absorb at once, and this ability of his has been overwhelmed by extreme bombardment). Damien is also capable of utilising anything he has absorbed. By absorbing physical bodies, he gains the ability to take on aspects of their appearance, sprout extra limbs or parts of the body, increase his own physical characteristics, or even create subservient clones of the absorbed body. By absorbing durable materials such as metal, he can convert parts of his body to that material to reinforce himself. After he has absorbed energy of some kind, he can expel it, such as electrifying his body after absorbing electricity, or breathing waves of fire after absorbing an explosion. By absorbing memories and experience, he can access those memories and experience for himself. By absorbing concepts, he can apply those concepts to himself, such as healing himself from injury by absorbing the concept of "healthy" from another person. Damian is also capable of using some of the powers of those he has absorbed, albeit in a somewhat "artificial" manner. By manifesting a clone of the person (or a part of their body) with those powers from within him, he can make the clone use those powers. He is even capable of using the Authorities of other Anomalies in this manner, showing the ability to manifest the body of Pro after absorbing him (though in this case it ''cannot ''be a clone he is manifesting, it ''must ''be the original body. This leads to the possibility of the Anomalies breaking out of his body if he does not maintain his control over them). Damian is also capable of turning into a gigantic monstrous form comprised of the everything he has absorbed. In this state, every individual body that comprises him can attack his enemies independently of his own will, as well as carrying all other effects of his Authority. These bodies can vomit beams of energy after absorbing it into themselves. Additionally, even if his entire monstrous form is blown to pieces, the individual bodies will begin to crawl back together and attempt to merge and reform the monster. Finally, while Damian's original body does exist within this monster, and can be destroyed, this will simply cause another nearby body forming the monster to transform into Damian. '''Restoration -' Like all Anomalies , Damien is capable of restoring himself as long as his metaphysical will is not broken, regenerating from lethal wounds in seconds, as well as undoing unnatural effects placed on the Hallow such as transmutation, curses and regeneration negation. In his monstrous form, his Restoration extends to the bodies of everyone else composing the monster, allowing each body to individually heal from being stabbed through the head and chest and decapitated, and allowing the creature as a whole to pull itself together even when scattered into individual bodies by missile bombardment. '''Key: Base | Monstrous Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Body Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Law Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users